Car Ride
by darksaysay
Summary: AU: What would the cast of AU if they were on sruck in a 2 hour car ride?


hey guys, i got this idea when i was on a 2 hour car ride lolz hence the name Car Ride lolz. Well i hope u enjoy i did my best. side note: im sooooo sorry i havent updated my other story yet but nathen has my notebook with my new chapter in it!!! -_-;; as soon as i get it bak (2morrow) and after the bball game ill try my hardest to type it up promise!!! well enjoy this side project!  
  
oh ya and they are sitting like this: A man driving(reviled l8er), a little girl in the passangers seat, in the back it was: Inuyasha on the left side by the window, Kagome beside him with Shippo in her lap, Miroku beside her, and Sango by the other window.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha...i wish i did though....-_-;;  
  
Summary:  
  
AU What would the cast of IY if they were on sruck in a 2 hour car ride?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----Car Ride-----  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked a excited shippo from Kagome lap.  
  
"No" everyone answered from the back   
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we--"  
  
"SHIPPO!!!!!!" they all yelled at the little kitsonite who tryed to hide himself in Kagome's stomach.  
  
"Sorry Shippo but you don't have to ask every 5 seconds if we're there yet" Sango said as she was looking out the window at the cars going by. Miroku, being the hentai he is, reached his arms aroudn the back of the seat and rubbed Sango's and Kagome's butts.  
  
"Ah! Hentai!" both girls said slapping him. Inuyasha just reached his arm around Kagome and hit Miroku on the back of the head. Kagome looked at him and smiled with a light blush on her cheeks. Inuyasha, on the other hand, blushed seeing his arm wrapped around her shoulder, also relived that she didn't move it away he smiled back at her. Miroku tryed to follow his example, but just got a slap from Sango.   
  
As the skys grew darker, Shippo jumped from window to windows, but when he saw the lightening he yelled.  
  
"Ahh, we're all going to die!!!!" Everyone in the car sweat dropped and had to keep Shippo from going insane from the lightening. Kagome reached out of Inuyasha's hold and turned on the radio. All sorts of songs were on as she turned the stations.  
  
"Will you just pick ONE" asked an annoyed Inuyasha.   
  
"Fine" Kagome said then smiled hearing the song that was on and she leaned back and looked at a also smiling Sango.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooo" they guys cried "It's a CHICK song!!!"  
  
"EXCUSE Me?!" both Sango and Kagome yelled.  
  
"It's a freakin' Chick song!" Inuyasha wined.  
  
"Watch it bucco" Kagome said getting free from his hold and glared at him. (A/N: lol go Kag! )  
  
"Oops...Red Alert, Kagome's mad" all four of them said.  
  
"Eep" was all Shippo said as he went to the girl in the passangers seat.  
  
"Uh..heh...heh....Kagome I'm sorry." Inuyahsa said hoping to calm Kagome down.  
  
No Answer  
  
"You've done it now Inuyasha" said a blinking Sango as she scooted over so Miroku may be spared in her wrath.  
  
"Inuyasha you jerk!" Kagoem said glaring at him.  
  
Shippo sighed from the front seat. "How much longer till we get there?" He looked at them "And they said I acted like a kid!" he added turning off the radio.  
  
"Hey!" was all that was heard from the back as Shippo sighed and turned the radio back on. The girl that he was sitting with smiled.  
  
"About an hour" she answered  
  
"An hour?" his face darkened. "Hey Rin"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I use your lap as a pillow?" Shippo asked blushing slightly as Rin nodded and he layed down and fell asleep.  
  
"Sleep well Shippo"  
  
"I envy him: said a sighing Miroku from recived a glare from Sango.  
  
"Baka" was all she mumbled and stopped galring and went back to looking out the window  
  
Kagome turned around and smiled at Rin and a sleeping Shippo. "Kawaii" she said softly and layed back in inuyasha's arms like before.  
  
"Hey Rin"  
  
"Yeah Kagome?"  
  
"How long will the ride back be?"  
  
"About 3 hours because of traffic"  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo" everyone yelled waking shippo up.  
  
"Shut up will you!?" Shippo cried angerly and went back to sleep.  
  
"On the way back I'm sleeping" all the girls said together then giggled.  
  
"Might as well / Of course I am" was what the guys said.  
  
"Who all are we meeting there anyway?" Miroku asked  
  
"Well let's see" said an all to familiar voice from the drivers seat, "Sesshamarum Jaken, Kouga, Ayumi, Souta"  
  
"thats nice" Kagome said rolling her eyes at her brothers name.  
  
"Kohaku, Kanna and Kikiyo" the driver finished  
  
"Great.." Inuyasha said sarcastically. (A/N: oh oh! *points to tanker truck* Horses!! *shem* sorry heheh)  
  
"Well who are you? Sango asked the driver.  
  
"How much longer till we get there? Inuyasha asked holding Kagome.  
  
"About another hour" Rin answered  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooo" they all yelled (A/N: includin me!!!)  
  
"I'm tired of sitting in this car (A/N: yea me2!) it's boring." Miroku said happy Sango finally let him hold her.  
  
"You never answered us" Kagome said to the driver.  
  
"What was the question?"   
  
"Who are you?" Sango finished  
  
"Kukukuk...I'm surprised you haven't figured out yet."  
  
Everyone raised an eye brow and sweat dropped  
  
"I'm....Naraku"  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" they all yelled looking for a way out but he locked all the car doors and laughed evily. Causing Kagome and Sango to pull the guys back down and lay like before.  
  
"Well how long?"  
  
"5 minutes"   
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Kukuku just kidding"  
  
"Naraku!!  
  
"Fine...10 minutes tops, and I'm serious."  
  
"Whatever" they all got ready to leave and go to their destination.  
  
__________________________  
  
Well i have to go also time 4 me to get ready like them hehe, the stuff like times and weather were really happenin to me heheh well i hope u enjoyed it!   
  
Ja Ne  
  
Sarah-chan 


End file.
